


Life without Derek

by Geep10



Series: Stiles' Magic Sword 'Verse [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Angst, Gen, I suck at tags, Magic Sword, Story, but nobody dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 21:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geep10/pseuds/Geep10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles tells the story of where the pack would be if Derek wasn't in their life. Angst. Sheriff is understanding. Scott is a dumbass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life without Derek

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the Stiles' Magic Sword 'Verse. I have two other stories started but no where near completed that are chronologically before this. This was finished and I wanted to post something in this fandom.
> 
> Good grief ... this is the fourth story I've posted today...

“Life would be so much better without you Derek!” Scott shouted at the Alpha. There were audible gasps from the new pack members. That a beta would be so disrespectful and hurtful was a surprise to them. Stiles sighed heavily.

“Dude, that is so not true. Do you want to know where you’d be without Derek? DEAD!”

“What are you talking about Stiles? You don’t know anything.” Scott turned to his friend angrily.

“You’re forgetting I have a _magic sword._ Before I accepted her, she showed me possible futures. Including one where we don’t meet Derek. You want to know about it? I’ll tell you. Shut up and listen!” Stiles screamed at Scott and then launched into the story Eurwen had shown him.

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

_We all know Derek feels responsible for the fire that killed his family. Well, he thinks if he had made one choice differently. If he had said no to Kate Argent, the fire wouldn_ _’t have happen. Sorry to tell you, my Alpha, it wouldn’t have. The only difference — You and Laura would have died in it as well._

_Only Peter would have survived. Just as damaged as he was in this time. He still would have had been comatose for 6 years and gone crazy. He still would have gone on a rampage and attracted the Argents back to Beacon Hills._

_But you, buddy, you and I wouldn_ _’t have gone looking for a body in the woods because there wouldn’t have been one. So, Scott, you would not have been bitten and turned into a werewolf. Like that idea, do you? Well, I don’t. Because at a lacrosse game you would have an allergic reaction to something in the air and have an asthma attack so severe that you DIE before help can arrive. The fact you are alive now is due solely to you being a werewolf._

_And I_ _’m damn glad you’re alive because if you died, I’d go to the cemetery one night when my Dad’s at work and get stinking drunk. I talk to you and Mom, and because I make poor decisions when I drink, I get behind the wheel of my Jeep and drive away. Into a telephone pole, and I die. So we are both dead. Now, let’s talk about our other pack members…_

_Lydia — You still get bit by Peter, and have the same reaction. Only difference is when you go crazy you think Jackson is having an affair with Danny. So, you get your Dad_ _’s gun and shoot and kill both of them. After they cart you off to the loony bin, you have some bizarre reaction to a drug and die._

_Issac — We all know about your Dad. One night, he would have beaten you and broke some ribs, puncturing your lung. He didn_ _’t realize it. Thought you were whining like he always did, and locked you in the freezer. Where you slowly bled to death._

_Erica — She isn_ _’t here, since her family moved to Ohio, but let’s talk about her anyway. Remember how you caught her, Scott? Well, you wouldn’t be there to catch her. She suffers from a head wound that puts her in a coma. No Derek to bite her so she can heal, so she slowly fades away and dies._

_Boyd — You last the longest. Actually make it to 30 before the aneurysm in your brain bursts and kills you._

_Dad — With me dead, you start to drink a little more and get careless. One night you try and stop a hold-up and get shot. You don_ _’t make it._

_Mrs. McCall — With Scott dead, you find you can_ _’t sleep. So you start using sleeping pills, and one night you take one to many. Your death is ruled accidental._

_Let_ _’s not forget your beloved, Allison — Her mom still dies. Peter bites her before the Argents put him down. She commits suicide to avoid turning into a werewolf. No change there._

_But the big change is in Allison, without you Scott, Gerald is able to corrupt Allison, like he did to Kate. He convinces her to go after another werewolf family and destroy them by fire, like the Hales. Only she isn_ _’t as careful and gets caught in the fire and dies._

_Her Dad finally wakes up to what a monster his father is after Allison_ _’s death. In his grief over losing both his wife and daughter, he shoots Gerald then himself._

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

“So, everyone you love is dead Scott. Is that what you’d rather have? Not me! I’m glad Derek made the choice he made.” Stiles looks at Derek who looks devastated. “I’m sorry Derek for the pain you suffered and still bear, but I am grateful you are here. I’m glad you’re my Alpha.”

Stiles looks at Derek, his heart breaking, thinking he made a mistake, that Derek won’t believe him, won’t believe that his choice changed nothing. Derek just stares at Stiles.

“I need to run,” Derek finally says and takes off. Everyone looks at Stiles, who struggles not to break down. He hopes he hasn’t broken Derek.

The Lady Gwenfrewi looks at Stiles and says, “Well done, Stiles.”

Everyone looks at her like she is crazy.

“What? Stiles merely spoke the truth. It needed to be said. It won’t heal Derek’s wounds but they may start to scab over now.”

“I think perhaps we should leave, my love,” the red-haired werewolf said to his wife gently.

“Yes, I agree. My presence is making that which sleeps restless. Here, Stiles, give this card to Derek when he returns. It is contact info for two of our cousins. They specialize in hunting things like that. If it wakes, you’ll need their help. Don’t be afraid to contact them. They are really quite nice once you get to know them. Yes, dear, I’m coming.”

The group watched at the Red Wolf and his witch of a wife and family drove away in silence. The Sheriff turned to his son and said, “That which sleeps?”

“Derek said not to talk about it. It might wake up.” Stiles continued to stare after Derek, even though he was long gone from his sight.

“Okay. Subject dropped. Are there any ribs left?”

“Dad, you’ve had enough red meat. Eat some salad.”

“Where is the fun in that?”

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Stiles was sitting with his arms on his bedroom windowsill when his father knocked on his door.

“Come in.”

John looked at his son who was forlornly looking out the window, “No word from Derek?”

“Nope.”

“I’m sure he is fine, Stiles. You should get some sleep.”

“Not tired. I’m thinking I should go over to his loft.”

“No,” the Sheriff said firmly, “you are not going over to his loft.”

Stiles turned around to look as his Dad. They glared at each other.

“Fine. I’ll just go to bed.” Stiles said sarcastically.

“Good. You should do that. Sleep well son.” John replied as he shut the door. He heard Stiles’ chair squeak as he turned back to the window. John went to his bedroom and dialed his cell phone.

“Hello?”  Derek’s voice was subdued.

“Derek, I’m glad you answered. You need to get over here.” John waited for a response from the Alpha. “Look, I know you’ve spent the night a couple of times. I’m trusting you’ve kept your promise and will continue to keep it, but Stiles is really upset that he hasn’t heard from you. So, if you don’t want to come over, at least call him.”

John paused again. “Derek, he needs you and you need him. He’s sitting at his window waiting on you.”

“Ummm… I’ll be over in a few minutes.”

“Good. Come down for breakfast,” John stated just before he disconnected the phone hoping he had made the right choice.

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

In his room, Stiles tried calling Derek hanging up when he got voice mail, again. “Damn it, Derek. Where are you?” he asked his empty room. Eurwen’s spoke up _::Get some sleep, Stiles. You_ _’ve had a long day. He will either come or he won’t.::_

“He won’t. Dad’s home tonight.” Stiles answered the sword aloud, but he still stood and walked to his bed. Turning off the light, he laid down. “I just want to make sure he is alright.”

_::I know. Shall I tell you a bedtime story?_ _”::_

“No. I’m just going to lay here till I fall asleep.”

_::Sleep well.::_ Stiles felt the sword slowly withdraw from his mind. It was something he couldn’t have described if asked, but he no longer felt that the sword was monitoring his thoughts. Alone at last, he thought as he remembered the events of the day. He regretted his argument with Scott. Not only had he shocked and upset his Alpha, but he felt like there was a wedge between him and Scott. Scott was his brother. The friend he had the longest and now he felt he was losing because Scott was too stupid to see that recognizing Derek as his Alpha was the best choice. Stiles tossed on his bed. He won’t be getting to sleep soon.

“Damn it, Derek. Where are you?” he asked aloud again. His frustration mounting.

“Right here,” came Derek’s quiet reply.

“What the f——?” Stiles sputtered as he quickly sat up. “Derek, don’t do that. It’s creepy. Are you okay?”

Derek smiled down at Stiles amused by his reaction. “Yeah, scoot over.” He lifted the covers and climbed into Stiles’ bed.

“Are you in your pj's? And you are getting under the covers? Are you sure you are okay?”

“Yes, I’m in my pj’s. I was about ready to get in bed when your dad called me and told me to come over.”

“My dad called you?” Shock could be clearly heard in Stiles’ voice.

“Yep. Now lay down and go to sleep.”

“You know he is next door, right?”

“Yes, he is asleep and we should be too.”

Stiles laid down facing Derek. He reached out and touched Derek’s face, rubbing his cheek and scratching behind his ear.

“How long are you staying?” Stiles asked. He felt Derek smile against his hand.

“All night. Your dad told me to come down for breakfast. Now roll over so I can cuddle.”

“Woof.”

Derek laughed at Stiles’ reply and reached out to bring him close. Stiles had rolled over and was pushing back into Derek shamelessly.

“Stop it and go to sleep.”

“Yes, my Alpha.”

Derek smiled against Stiles’ neck, content next to his mate, and slept.


End file.
